The Team Up of 7 Sentai Teams
by Pikatwig
Summary: The Go-Busters and Gokaigers team-up. But what happens when 5 other teams get involved? HiromuXYoko, GaiXLuka, TakeruXMako, SakiXOC, SosukeXMiu, ShunXMiku, GorouXMomo, JeffreyXAko, RyuXKaori,
1. Chapter 1: Intro

This is my first Super Sentai FanFic, so let's hope it goes well. This is a big team-up of the Jetmen, OhRangers, MegaRangers, Go-Ongers, Shinkengers, Gokiagers and Go-Busters.

I don't own Super Sentai.

* * *

"_The 36 Super Sentai Teams have protected the Earth and the people. But what will happen when 7 Teams work together to save the Powers of the Super Sentai Warriors!"_

_Go-Busters!_

_Gokaigers!_

_Shinkengers!_

_Go-Ongers!_

_MegaRangers!_

_OhRangers!_

_Jetmen!_

_Super SENTAI!_

* * *

_Choujin Sentai Jetman_

(_Birdman Squadron Jetman_)

Ryu Tendoh: Kotaro Tanaka

Gai Yuki: Toshihide Wakamatsu

Raita Ooishi: Tomihisa Naruse

Kaori Tendoh: Rika Kishida

Ako Kensaki: Sayuri Uchida

Jeffrey Kensaki: Mitsuomi Takahashi

_Chouriki Sentai OhRanger_

(_Super-Powered Squadron OhRanger_)

Momo Hoshino: Tamao Sato

Juri Nijou: Ayumi Aso

Yuuji Mita: Masashi Goda

Shouhei Yokkaichi: Kunio Masaoka

Gorou Hoshino: Masaru Shishido

Riki: Shōji Yamaguchi

_Denji Sentai MegaRanger_

(_Electromagnetic Squadron MegaRanger_)

Kenta Date: Hayato Oshiba

Kouichirou Endou: Atsushi Ehara

Chisato Jougasaki: Eri Tanaka

Shun Namiki: Masaya Matsukaze

Miku Namiki: Mami Higashiyama

Yuusaku Hayakawa: Shigeru Kanai

_Engine Sentai Go-Onger_

(_Engine Squadron Go-Onger_)

Sosuke Esumi: Yasuhisa Furuhara

Ren Kousaka: Shinwa Kataoka

Saki Kuso: Rina Aizawa

Hant Jou: Masahiro Usui

Gunpei Ishihara: Kenji Ebisawa

Hiroto Sutou: Hidenori Tokuyama

Miu Esumi: Yumi Sugimoto

_Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_

(_Samurai Squadron Shinkenger_)

Takeru Shiba: Tori Matsuzaka

Mako Shiba: Rin Takanashi

Ryunosuke Ikenami: Hiroki Aiba

Chiaki Tani: Shogo Suzuki

Kotoha Tani: Suzuka Morita

Genta Umemori: Keisuke Sohma

_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_

(_Pirate Squadron Gokaiger_)

Captain Marvelous: Ryota Ozawa

Joe Gibken: Yuki Yamada

Luka Millfy: Mao Ichimichi

Don Dogoier: Kazuki Shimizu

Ahim de Famille: Yui Koike

Gai Ikari: Junya Ikeda

_Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters_

(_Special Mission Squadron Go-Busters_)

Hiromu Sakurada: Katsuhiro Suzuki

Yoko Usami: Arisa Komiya

Ryuji Iwasaki: Ryoma Baba

Masato Jin: Hiroya Matsumoto

Beet J. Stag: Yuuichi Nakamura

Haruto Kuso: Shunya Shiraishi

* * *

Go-Buster HQ

Yoko's POV

Me and my team walk back into headquarters. I look at my BuddyRoid who is a metal rabbit. "Yoko, somethin' on your mind?"

I turn away, and then look at a small necklace, that my friend Hiromu got me. He made a promise to me to save our families a long time back. I guess, I fell in love with him.

"You like him don't you?" he asks me. I look at him and tell him "You tell Hiromu or anyone, you'll pay!"

"Okay."

Then the captain walks over to a monitor and shows us something. The day we left town to back up our predecessors the Gokaigers. We were told to do something that day. But we left town, with no-one there. We all agreed to never talk about, and we don't know how he found out.

"Who's idea was this?!" he asks us.

We all glance at one-another. We think about it. I then remember it was _my_ idea to help them. I was about to stand, but then Hiromu says "It was my idea. I'm sorry."

I was about to say something, but Ryuji gestures for me to sit. I do so.

"Should've known. But anyway, don't let this happen again!"

Then a signal goes off. "A Megazord is being trasported! Time, until... 2:00:00!"

"Your special mission, stop whatever's going on."

"Roger!"

"Roger, Rabbi!"

* * *

In Space, near Earth

"There's Earth Captain."

"At long last, my home!"

Then the Captain walks up to a monitor and smiles. Then the space-ship docks.

* * *

With the Go-Busters

The three main Busters arrive and see the foot-soldiers, but not the ones they know and hate. Then two more allies arrive on the scene Masato and his BuddyRoid, J.

"Yo."

"Hey!" J says to the others, standing infront of Masato.

"MOVE IT!" Masato tells his BuddyRoid, annoyed.

"Let's do this!"

_It's Morphin' Time_

Then for the main three Go-Busters, their suits are trasnported to them from the HQ, and then they form on their bodies. While for the other two, the data for their suits is transferred to them differently, but regardless, the get their powers.

"BusterRed!"

"BusterYellow!"

"BusterBlue!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters" all five Busters yell in unison. Then they charge in and begin to attack the mysterious foot-soldiers. Easily walking through them. Before, one of their enemies, Enter begins an assault on the Go-Busters. Then there's a "bang" sound. As six people walk in.

"Man, nothin' like kicking some butt to get back to being on Earth!" the man in blue says.

"Feelin' good." the man in black and green says.

"This should be fun." the girl in pink says, calmly.

"Let's show these new guys how it's down! Right?" the girl in yellow says.

"Let's!" both the man in red and silver say at once, and they pull out keys.

"Gokai Change!"

_Gokiager_

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiSilver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"The Gokaigers?!" Hiromu asks.

Yoko is helped up by GokaiYellow. "Name's Luka."

"Yoko."

Then the 11 Sentai Warriors mange to stop the foot-soldiers. Then Enter arrives with someone else.

"Basco?!"

"Impossible, we destroyed you!" GokaiGreen says annoyed.

"Nothing is forever gone. Plus Enter here revived me!" then someone else arrives, Escape. Then both teams pull out their blasters.

"Gokai Super Nova!"

"GokaiGalleon Buster!"

_It's Time for Special Buster _

_Boost up, for Buster_

Then all four blasts hit the enemies. But they all disappear but the enemy Megazord arrives.

"_The enemy Megazord has arrived!"_

"Thanks a lot, but we gotta handle this!"

"CB-01!"

"GT-02!"

"RH-03!"

"BC-04!"

"SJ-05!"

_CB-01, GT-02, RH-03! Launch!_

_BC-04 Shift Up!_

_SJ-05 Take Off!_

"Tokumei Gattai!" both Hiromu and Masato yell.

"Go-BusterOh!" Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko yell.

"Buster Heracles!" Masato and J yell.

The two Mechas walk up to the enemy Megazord. But it freezes both Mechas solid!

"We gotta help them!"

_5-5-0-2_

The main five Gokaigers, mount their Mechas and get to work to help the Go-Busters.

"Complete! GokaiOh!"

GokaiOh then gets Go-BusterOh and Buster Heracles out of the ice.

"HEY! How would you like it if we did that to you?!" Masato says and he slaps GokaiOh. But then Buster Heracles falls down. Then J says "We're low on Enetron!"

"Captain, we need authorization for GreatGo-Buster!"

"_Affirmative! Authorization granted!"_

"Ready Masato?!"

"10-4 Hiromu!" Masato tells Hiromu.

"Alright, let's do it to it!" Yoko says.

"It's time to go great!"

"No time for jokes!"

"Tokumei Gattai!" both Hiromu and Masato yell.

Then Buster Heracles then reverts to BC-04 and SJ-05 and then they combine with Go-BusterOh.

"GreatGo-Buster!" all five Go-Busters yell.

Both Mechas rush up. "Gokai Starburst!"

"Demolition Thrust!"

The Ice Megazord is destroyed.

Then all 11 members yell "Shutdown Complete!"

* * *

Before any one asks, there is a Sixth Jetman but he only exists in the _Jetman_ Manga, I brought him to live for this story.

Also this story was originally going to be a team-up of the Gokaigers and the Go-Busters. But then I included the Go-Ongers and then the OhRangers and MegaRangers got into it, and then I watched Jetman and they got in.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: 35 & 36

Time for things to get better. Oh and I know the 37th Super Sentai team's name "Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" and it translates to "Electrobeast Squadron Dinosaurger" so know there's ANOTHER dinosaur motif! Ugh. I like dinosaurs, but it's getting overdone. What are they going to do for the 38th season, cars again? And if I'm right, I'm gonna hit myself.

I don't own Super Sentai.

* * *

Buster HQ

"BC-04 and SJ-05 are out of commission!" Miho, (the person who does the countdown for the Megazord) tells Masato and J. "Their systems are to frozen to be used!"

"It's those Go-somthings fault!" J says. Then someone hits J on his head.

"Masato, why do you hit him. He's not in your way or anything?" Yoko asks. "That wasn't me." Masato tells her. The Busters look over and see GokaiYellow.

"Hey Busters."

* * *

Outside Buster HQ

"Ow." Luka says as she powers down after being thrown out of Buster HQ. Then Yoko walks out and meets up with her.

"Um, you and your team members kind owe me and my friends." Yoko tells her predecessor, as the two walk away from Buster HQ. Yoko explains how she and Hiromu and Ryuji helped protect the GokaiGalleon from Basco while they were away. (During the events of _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie_)

Yoko leads Luka to an ice cream store called "Mega Galaxy" when they approach the door Luka notices a symbol on the plate on the entry, it looked kinda like an envelope. 'It can't be.' Luka thinks. The two walk into the area and Luka sees the place is themed after the 21st Super Sentai team, the Denji Sentai MegaRangers.

"I like to come here when I'm down. And when I wanna relax after a long day. I like the space and video game theme." Yoko says and she walks over to the counter. Luka looks at a picture of the MegaRangers without their helmets on.

Yoko walks over to a table with an ice cream sundae. Luka walks over to Yoko and shows her the picture.

"Another Super Sentai team?"

"The 21st Super Sentai team. Denji Sentai MegaRanger." Luka tells Yoko. Then the owner of the store walks over to the two Yellow Sentai Warriors. "So you know, Luka, or should I call you GokaiYellow?" the owner says.

"How do you know?"

"A little birdy told me and my husband. I'm Miku Namiki, MegaPink!" the owner says, posing. Then a silhouette of her Sentai Warrior suit appears over her.

"Cool." Yoko says amazed. "Thought that would explain the MegaRanger motif you have here." Luka says looking around the area. Then handing Miku the picture of the MegaRangers helmetless. Miku picks up the picture and looks at it for a moment. Then someone walks over to her. "Oh hey Shun." Miku says.

"Shun, these two are also Sentai Warriors. Luka, GokaiYellow and Yoko, BusterYellow. And this is my husband, Shun Namiki, MegaBlue."

Shun posses and his Sentai Warrior suit silhouettes over him.

* * *

_Dun-Dun-Dun-nu-num._

Yoko looks at her Morphin' Brace and answers the call. _"Yoko. Enter, Escape and Basco are back. We need you to find GokaiYellow and get over here!"_ Hiromu's voice says from over the communicator.

"I have a name you know!" Luka says into the Morphin' Brace.

"_Just get over here you two!"_ Hiromu tells them. Yoko hangs up, and then she and Luka head out. Not noticing a man wearing a cyan t-shirt watching the two Yellow Sentai Warriors.

* * *

The 9 Rangers are sent flying into the air, while Basco attacks them.

Then a treasure chest Metaroid walks up to the two teams.

"We need to buy time until Yoko and GokaiYellow get here!" Masato says to the others.

"Why do we even need these losers help anyway? We can handle this Metaroid on our own! That's my plan, so let's go for it!" J says, then he gets hit by GokaiBlue's GokaiSaber.

Ryuji and Hiromu stand up and charge at the Metaroid but get knocked aside. The two then hit the "GB" transporter.

_Transport_

Then in their hand a small device appears. They attach the small device onto their Morphin' Braces.

_Set! Are You Ready?_

_Powered Custom! It's Morphin' Time!_

* * *

Energy Management Center

"Ready!" both Nick and Gorisaki say in unison.

* * *

New data-streams begin to surround both Hiromu and Ryuji as their Buddyroids begin to be reconfigured into their newest weapon.

"Powered Morphin'!"

Both reconfigured Buddyroids are then attached to the Busters suits becoming their newest weapon, the Powered Custom! The two charge in on the Metaroid but are both knocked aside.

Gai charges in on the Metaroid, briefly looking at the Powered Custom, reminding him of his Gold Mode he used. Gai then begins to fell some sort of pain, and collapses. Electricity bursting off of him, and he begins to wince in pain.

"Gai!" the other Gokaigers say, running up to him.

Gai then powers down and the electricity stops running on him and travels down to his GokaiCellular. Gai pulls it out seeing the electricity on it. Then the Metaroid rushes up to Gai, but a GokaiSaber stops the attack, Gai looks up to see Luka, and then he sees Yoko blast the Metaroid with her blaster.

"Gokai Change!"

_Gokaiger!_

_It's Morphin' Time!_

Both Yellow Sentai Warriors turn into Ranger form and begin to attack the Metaroid, pushing it back. Both team member begin to attack the Metaroid with ease. Though the Metaroid pulls something out and puts into a keyhole. He begins to attack the Go-Busters with ease, and then he switches and hits the Gokaigers around.

Then someone blasts the Metaroid. The person blows the smoke from the blast off of the gun. "Hey, Busters. Mind if I lend you a hand?"

He moves part of his sleeve to show a henshin device like the Busters.

_It's Morphin' Time!_

A cyan Go-Buster suit begins trasnportation onto the person's physical body, with goggles as the helmet's visor.

"CyanBuster!" the person announces.

He begins to fight the Metaroid with ease, and he helps the Buster and Gokaigers back up to their feet.

"Who are you?" Hiromu asks him. The new Buster simply replies "A friend."

* * *

I've said in the past, if the _Toei_ people aren't going to make a 6th Go-Buster, I'm doing it myself! Also, there is going to be a _Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger_ movie! And it'll be a real "VS." movie! The two teams will fight each-other, the Gokaigers return from space after a year, looking like real pirates, the GokaiGalleon is black, and Gai is missing! Also the Zangyack is going to attack the Earth... again. Wow.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3: New arrivals

More news about _Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger_ Gai will be coming back, he'll be in some sort of ninja like outfit, likely to stay out of sight and likely help the Busters? Who knows.

I don't own _Super Sentai_

* * *

"BusterCyan!" the person announces.

He begins to fight the Metaroid with ease, and he helps the Buster and Gokaigers back up to their feet.

"Who are you?" Hiromu asks him. The new Buster simply replies "A friend."

* * *

BusterCyan begins to strike the Metaroid down to the ground, and then he pulls out a blaster.

_Let's Bust! Go Fight Buster! Fire!_

The Blaster unleashes a strike, but Basco, in his monster form blocks the attack before it hits the Metaroid.

"Oh, you wanna go down hard, so you'll go down hard! Iceey Penguin, Ready?"

"_Okay!"_

BusterCyan then raises his arm and then activates a Custom Visor!

_Powered Custom! It's Morphin' Time!_

Then a data-stream begins to surround the hero as he accesses Powered Custom! "BusterCyan, Powered Custom!"

_It's Time for Buster_

"Penguin Sliding Strike!"

He then rushes up to the enemies, but they teleport out just before BusterCyan can finish them off! "Dang it, well we missed our chance bud, Power Down!" the Buster yells, returning to civilian form.

"_You know Haruto they're gonna be asking who you are. Just saying."_ a voice says from Haruto's communication device. "I know Iceey. You know, for a Buddyroid, you can be annoying at times." Haruto replies.

"Heh, sound familiar?" Ryuji states. Obviously referring to Masato and J. The other Go-Busters laugh at Ryuji's comment.

"Iceey, Buddyroid. Of course!" Masato exclaims. "Iceey was the first Buddyroid ever made. Then fallowed by Nick, Gorisaki, Usada and then..."

"Yours truly!" J adds, standing infront of Masato.

"Stop doing that!" Masato yells, grabbing Don's GokaiSaber and striking J on the head with it, J then proceeds to run, with Masato fallowing, still bonking him on the head. Earning laughter from all the team members of both the Gokaigers and Go-Busters.

"Hey Marvelous-san, that's the first time we've hared you laugh since Gai joined the team." Ahim notes. The other Gokaigers recall the day Gai joined them, with Marvelous laughing at Gai's bold statement about he'll "smash the Zangyack and save the entire universe!"

_Bun-nu-nu-num_

Marvelous pulls out his Mobirate and answers it. "Bird, what's up?"

"_Marvelous, stop calling me Bird. Anyway, how about you let this new Sentai team aboard, and give them a lift back to their HQ?"_ Navi tells GokaiRed.

"_Bakada._ Fine." Marvelous replies, as the GokaiGalleon flies down for the two teams to board. The Sentai Warriors all power down, and Don goes in pursuit of his GokaiSaber. When Hiromu turns around to talk to Haruto he sees he's gone. He shrugs it off and heads in with the others.

* * *

Onboard the GokaiGalleon

"Hey Masato, I'm working on my catchphrases, I got two ideas, tell me what works?" J asks. "Go ahead."

J walks up to a center area of the Galleon and says "Catchphrase number 1. _Ore... sanjou!_"

"Catchphrase number 2. _Otaosuke ii ne? Kotae wa kiitenai!_"

Joe walks over to Masato and asks "Is he programed to be stupid?"

"It's his gift I guess." Masato replies nonchalantly. "J, try it in a way we can understand?"

"Okay! Number 1. I...Have Arrived! And Number 2. Mind if I defeat you? Can't hear you!"

Hiromu then says "The first one."

"Alright, so my new battle catchphrase is _Ore... sanjou_!"

Masato then pulls out some blueprints he's been carrying in his pocket for a while, showing the designs of Nick, Usada, Gorisaki and Iceey. "The original four Buddyroids, designed to be inputted into the BusterMachines, and allow access to the Powered Custom." Masato says, the Busters look at the designs and are amazed.

"How did they come up with such odd names?" Ryuji asks.

Masato replies "The person who wrote these plans had dyslexia. That's why Iceey was so fritzy. We couldn't get him to work no matter how hard we tried! We were about to give up in frustration, but then..." he continues with a flashback inevitable.

* * *

_13 years ago_

_Masato looked at frustration at the Penguin Buddyroid! "Why can't I figure this out?!" he said annoyed. Then he heard someone or something said "Bom, bom."_

_Masato looked over to see a small robot and a small trigger like object with a anime whale floating from it._

"_~Bowee! Great job Bomper. You're pretty good at this mechanical thing. Let's go home now."_

* * *

"and then we managed to get them done. Wish I knew where that Bomper guy came from so I can thank him one of these days."

Gai then walks over to Masato and tells him "Bomper, assistant to Engine Sentai Go-Ongers! The 32nd Super Sentai team!"

The Go-Busters look at Gai with an odd look, and then Marvelous tells them "He's a fan of the Super Sentai Warriors."

"And yet he's never heard of you guys until we arrived on Earth again." Ahim adds on. "I know and I'm so sorry Go-Busters!" Gai says, trying to bow to the Busters. "Okay?"

* * *

With BusterCyan

The smell of cakes fill the area has Haruto walks into the store, and then he sees the race-car theme. And then a few pictures of the 32nd Super Sentai team, one of them the owner of the store, Haruto's wife, Saki Kuso, also known as Go-On Yellow.

Haruto could remember first meeting Saki one rainy night, he needed somewhere to stay and Saki let him stay in the store until the storm passed, which was two weeks! So, the two really had time to bond. Saki told him about her adventures as Go-On Yellow, but now that the Gaiark are gone, there's no more need to move throughout the Braneworlds. But they occasionally go to Machine World to see the Engines.

Haruto looks at the closed sign and then looks over at Saki, who's looking down at her Go Phone. "It's kinda funny. The Gokaigers returned out powers, and know the 36th team gets to have the fun." Saki states. "No offense."

"None taken Saki."

* * *

Elsewhere

The TreasureRoid then gets attacked, he turns around to see a group of Sentai Warriors, they're not the Go-Busters or Gokaigers. But they have the same coloring as the Gokaigers.

"Let me guess, you are..." the TreasureRoid begins

"Akaranger!"

"Aorenger!"

"Kirenger!"

"Momoranger!"

"Midoranger!"

"We are Himitsu Sentai"

"GoRanger!"

The TreasureRoid begins to clap, "Ah yes, the very first Super Sentai team!" then he pulls out a gun, and then he rummages through his inside, chest. Then he pulls out five Ranger Keys, interests them into the gun, and fires it.

_Bioman!_

Then the Rangers of the 8th Super Sentai team appear, they all strike a pose and begin to fight the GoRangers. The weapons of the Biomen managing to counter the weapons of the GoRangers. The GoRangers manage to stop the weapons.

_MagiRanger!_

The Staffs of the MagiRangers stop the GoRangers from doing a finisher move, but then a combo attack proceeds to attack. "Magi, Magi, Bio Attack!"

The attack his the GoRangers, forcing them to power down and then the TreasureRoid uses his gun to make the powers of the GoRangers, turn into Ranger keys!

* * *

Buster HQ

"Go-Busters, Gokaigers. There's a message from another Super Sentai team, the Himitsu Sentai GoRangers."

Then Tsuyoshi Kaijou aka Akaranger appears on a screen.

Gai takes one look at Akaranger, and then faints.

"_Um, okay then. Gokiagers, a monster came around a few hours ago and he stole our powers, turning them into Ranger Keys, the monster also had the Ranger Keys belonging to the Biomen and MagiRangers. He must have the power to steal the powers of the Super Sentai teams."_

"Don't worry, the Tokumei Sentai is here to save the day!" Hiromu says with confidence. Yoko looks at him with a smile, trying not to laugh at his bold statement.

"Two teams, 12 members, seems like we can win, but only if we bring our powers together." a voice states. Then Haruto walks in.

"Um, I know you. Haruto Kuso right?" Yoko asks. "The one and only. Nice to meet you Go-Busters."

"Haruto-san, you're the son of one of our best inventors, no wonder you were able to create your own Morphin' Brace." the commander says.

"Yes, sir! And I also called in some friends for backup. So, Go-Busters, Gokaigers, let's move out!" Haruto says, running out of the base! With the Go-Busters and Gokaigers fallowing. _"So, these are the 35th and 36th teams. I wish them luck."_ Akaranger says. Then Gai regains consciousness, and asks "Where are the others?"

"They just left."

Gai then fallows.

* * *

Some Gormin and Buglars manage to take some Enertron from it's tanks. Then J arrives hit the footsoliders and sips of the Enertron.

"J!" the other members of the two teams yell at him.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." J replies. He rushes over to the two teams.

_It's Morphin' Time!_

_Gokaiger!_

Both teams suits begin to form, and then the transformation is complete.

"GokaiRed!"

"BusterRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"BusterBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"BusterYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"Beet Buster!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Stag Buster!"

"GokaiSilver!"

"BusterCyan!"

"Kaizoku Sentai"

"Tokumei Sentai"

"Gokaigers!"

"Go-Busters!"

* * *

Both teams pull out their guns, and Marvelous says "Let's make this Showy!" and they charge in! Both teams attacking the footsoilders with ease!

Each team manages to work in sync with their opposite number. None of them see three more Super Sentai Warriors walk up behind them.

* * *

This is fun to type. Also some news. I saw the semi-final episode of _Samurai _and something else cool, is that Skull's gonna appear in the next episode of _Samurai_.

Don't forget tor review.


End file.
